


THE LIFE OF JEON JUNGKOOK

by Mishlacrazy360



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, jikook - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: ATTEMPTED SMUT BC IM STILL NEW, GUUYS VHOPE IS IMPLIED ALOT SO PAY ATTENTION, M/M, SHIT IM HELLA EMBARRASSED BUT ILL PROBABLY WRITE SMTH LIKE THIS AGAIN, implied vhope, jikook - Freeform, work place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishlacrazy360/pseuds/Mishlacrazy360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an accountant,Jungkook is overworked and his sex life in none existent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he does some things to temper his urges brought on by his senior, the sexy, distractions of ALL distractions...</p><p> </p><p>Park Jimin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonding over porn? Whoever said that couldn't happen?</p><p> </p><p>"Vanilla" Vs Crazy weird shit...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung's dreams come true.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently so does Jungkook's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What is this even. -_-t</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE LIFE OF JEON JUNGKOOK

Working at an accountancy firm, Jungkook is always too tired for anything other than sleep, and to the death of his tortures life, he works with someone too hot to ignore.

 

Park Jimin.

 

Park Jimin is his senior of 2 years and shows him the ropes of their firm and how to handle things. Also, Park Jimin is the distraction of ALL distractions in his too tight crisp white shirt, mop of dark and messy sex hair( cuz it looks so much like fingers had run through them), his snug black pants straining over muscular thighs and a firm ass, his movements so fluid and (unintentionally) sexy and finally, his face, his sweet face with rounding cheeks, soft looking skin, dark intense eyes that flash sexily while concentrating or anything!, his lips..plush pink lips that look ready to worship your body at a whim...

 

Ridiculously sexy.

 

 

Those late nights of being stuck in a little office with Jimin a mere 3 desks away were difficult. But, being stuck in a tiny, hot copy room with Jimin was a hell. 

Luckily, Jungkook has always liked the idea that he could just turn on his lap top and watch all the different stock of porn he has. 

 

The best way he'd unwind.

 

But then, his laptop decided it was done with life because of too many viruses( blame it on the porn stash, HE does.), he sat at a loss and after an exhausting day at work, he stumbles into his apartment, dead on his feet and horny as fuck.

 

 

 

Today, he got roped in to drive around with Jimin visiting different businesses, to discuss their payment options. 

 

The drive was relatively quiet with murmurs here and there, but the issue wasn't the silence. Instead, it was the suffocating tension stuck between them, or more tension that Jungkook notices, because Park Jimin is too professional to notice.

 

Today, the tortures nutt decided it was a good day as any to wear the top buttons of his shirt open, dark hair swept back and the blazer discarded in the back seat.

 

Of course, Jungkook didn't blame him, it was a scorching 40 degrees!

 

Unfortunately, without that blazer there was nothing stopping Jungkook's overly curious eyes from traveling Jimin's well built body to his hearts content. The shirt sticking to the skin in all the right places ( which was fucking everywhere mind you!), from all the heat and even worse! Jimin's lip biting and licking were on full display today.

 

" Jungkook? You look like you're ready to eat a whole cow" Jimin had commented, his dark eyes grazing teasingly over Jungkook, lighting up the latter's skin to match their surroundings heat.

 

Jungkook had blushed and just nodded his head, unable to speak with his dry mouth especially since he was hungry for something different all together.

 

A gulp and silent breath sucking later, Jungkook had managed to mumble out the direction to his apartment complex.

 

Pulling up, Jimin had been very interested in the builiding and things, and Jungkook honestly day dreamed Jimin just randomly appearing later the night to fuck him senseless and let him cuddle into his strong chest.

 

But of course Jimin had said : " its pretty decent rent too, glad you're secure here Jungkook" and flashed him a sexy grin before driving off into the night.

 

Leaving Jungkook with an embarrassing hard on.

 

 

 

Thus, he now lay on his bed a panting mess, stripped of the ridiculous notion of a suit and pumping himself to the high heavens, moaning "Jimin" like a mantra holding his sanity on the straight.

 

With sweat beading on his naked chest, both from the warm apartment and burning in his body, Jungkook let's out a groan, reaching for the lube in his bedside drawer.

 

Slicking up his fingers, he wastes no time , and thrusts into himself welcoming the delicious sting, curling his fingers into his belly, searching for that sweet spot that would make him a wanton mess.

 

With an electric jolt shooting from right up his spine and back again, he finds his prostrate. He thrusts more boldly, hitting that spot repetitively, mewling into his pillow, breath coming in shallow gasps as he matches his pace in stroking : fast and hard.

 

Hands starting to cramp, he shifts a bit, and starts moving himself onto his fingers, ass rubbing the sheets and he moans loudly, images of Jimin's sexy body flashing in his mind, Jimin's lips all over him, licking his----

 

 

And he's coming.

 

 

His vision temporarily impaired as he shot his load, all over his tightly fisted hand, toes curling into the sheet, his body spasms wrecking throughout his being, in the most welcome way.

 

Coming down from his high, he withdraws his fingers and the sound it makes has him blushing even though he was soul alone in his home.

 

Stumbling to the shower on jelly legs, he cannot help but still feel unfulfilled.

 

" I need a life. Preferably, a SEX life." he mumbles annoyed at his job for making it such an impossible thing. The only guy he wanted, way too fucking professional for anything deviated from his job.

 

Showering, he is once again braced with a problem that he takes care of and he momentarily wonders if---'the distraction'--- Park Jimin also had these issues,since he worked all the time too.

 

 

_______***________

 

The following few days at work, Jungkook doesn't see Park Jimin and its a worrying thing, not because he didn't have anymore images to jack off too (because his imagination was very active), but because the paper work was piling up on the former's desk. Which is an accountants hell.

 

" Uhrm, hey, have any of you guys heard from Jimin?" He asks two guys in the same ranks as him---Taehyung and Sungyeol---while they pass Jimin's desk, dumping more paper.

 

Both don't say much, just shrug and leave. They just don't give a shit.

 

Jungkook's day goes bad and his worry increases tenfold at the strike of 6pm when he files out of the building.

 

He'd tried to get Jimin's address, but no one seemed to have one, either that or they just didn't want to share, which would be weird, because he was just a worried colleague, not some crazy(horny) person, who day dreams about sex with Jimin as if he were obsessed with Park Jimin.

 

Not at all!

 

 

" Your eyes says something different kid" that's what his boss, Namjoon had said, and reluctantly handed over Jimin's number.

 

 

 

Hence, Jungkook was pacing his apartment to death, debating whether or not to call Jimin. Finally, at midnight, he decided he'd stop being a freak and give the man a call.

 

The ringing on the other end has his nerves on edge, fighting to hang up and to keep on the line, sweating bullets of first call anxiety.

 

"Hello?" Comes a deep rumbling, sexy Jimin's voice, still hoarse with sleep.

 

The sound, sending tingling impulses right to the tips of Jungkook's already high strung nerves.

 

Licking his parched lips, he utters a high pitched " hi!, This is Jeon Jungkook, one of your underlings at---"

 

" Oh! Hello Jungkook. Sorry, I didn't recognize the number..and its...well..late" Jimin cut in happily and Jungkook can almost feel the sexy sleep filled smile on the man's face.

 

" Yeah..sorry about that, uhm, I was just...why haven't you been at work?" Jungkook blurts into the phone.

 

Jimin clears his throat on the other end, and there's a shuffling sound as if said man were adjusting his body to a more comfortable position.

 

" Yeah sorry about that, I've had some shit to deal with lately, but don't worry, ill be back soon" Jimin explains with a teasing lilt.

 

Jungkook takes a deep, steadying breath--- as the image of a shirtless Jimin, back pressed against his headboard, thighs splayed out in front of him--- entered his mind totally unannounced.

 

" Uhrm...o-okay. Its just that uhrm...your..uh--" he stammers.

 

" You okay? You sound flustered" Jimin asks concerned.

 

Jungkook curses under his breath. " Aah, yeah I'm fine, the paper work, yes! That's it. The paper work is piling on your desk and yeah, it was concerning me..." 

 

Jimin let's out a groan that Jungkook totally fantasized already, but only, its BETTER and sexier than his mind could ever conjure.

 

" Paper work. That is NOT a good thing, well, ill be there soon so ill take care of it. Thanks Jungkook"

 

A silence follows, and in this silence, Jungkook sits and thinks.

 

Maybe he could...naaah, but he couldn't! That would be weird cos who even DOES that while on the ph--

 

 

He reaches down anyway and fists himself, already hard enough to go through with his lewd and shameful ideas

 

" Hey, Jungkook are you still there?" Jimin murmurs into the phone.

 

The sound reaches Jungkook in as breathy little lilt in his ears. He shivers.

 

" Y-yes." He groans, working his hands agonizingly slow over himself.

 

" Ah good. So, Midnight..must be working hard yes"

 

" Y-yes, of c-course .." He pants into the phone, sounding embarrassed even to himself.

 

Yet he doesn't stop.

 

And for the duration of the conversation, Jimin speaks. A bit concerned, teasing and deeply interested and while Jungkook grunts in response, he sits pumping himself to the high heavens with Jimin's voice in his ear.

 

 

______***_______

Today, Jimin is back at work and Jungkook cannot face him without stumbling over himself, the memory of his intense climax to Jimin's beautiful voice still strong.

 

He scurried up and down and avoids Jimin like the plague. During his...'session', he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed at what he was doing, the need too great to ignore but in the light of day?, he has to face the reality of his shameful actions.

 

 

" Jungkook!" Jimin's voice cuts through.

 

His eyes shoots up to Jimin looming over his desk and he couldn't hide the blush coating his cheeks.

 

" Y-yes? " He breathes.

 

" Are you okay? You seem so out of odds today" Jimin asked looking down at him with a troubled expression.

 

" I-im fine, I'm just...tired I guess. Excuse me, I have to uhrm...do something" Jungkook mumbled quickly and got up from his desk, files and other paper clutched close to his chest.

 

" Alright." Jimin says after a quizzical look, and then he too, leaves the office.

 

 

He doesn't eat lunch at the office. He doesn't wait to drive home with Jimin like usual, he doesn't even stay in the office longer than necessary.

 

He just cannot.

 

 

So when he gets home this night, he is more than happy to just jump in the shower and into bed. He didn't even have any 'primal urges', his guilt too smothering for anything like that to suffice.

 

Laying in bed, he patiently waits for sleep to engulf him and lull him into a dreamland.

 

Much to his annoyance, three sharp raps on his door has him bolting out of bed.

 

Padding reluctantly to the door , he isn't dressed for any company and to his surprise, he finds Park Jimin leaning against his door frame with an awkward smile. 

 

His eyes blow wide. " Uhrm...hi..."

 

" Hey, I'm sorry to pull you out of bed Jungkook"

 

But Jimin's expression didn't look "sorry" at all.

 

" Uhrm..that's okay, come in."

 

Jimin steps inside, hands stuck deep into his front pockets, casually looking around the place and the apartment suddenly feels too small.

 

" So, the reason I'm here, I'm a bit worried. There's a big project coming up, and well you're not on top of your game. So, what's the problem?" Jimin asks, making a little about turn. The soles of his shoes squeaking too loud in the silent apartment.

 

Jungkook sighed heavily. He didn't have any more excuses and he didn't think he'd have the energy to think up any after his day either.

 

" I'm fine" he says after a beat and then he walks into the kitchen. " Do you want something to drink?" He calls from the safe haven of his kitchen wall.

 

Jimin takes it as a sign to take a seat, and he does, right on the couch where Jungkook had gloriously exploded the previous night.

 

" Some coffee, if you can" he says leaning back into the comfortable couch.

 

Jungkook prepares the hot beverages and comes out into the lounge, nearly dropping the mugs at where he sees Jimin.

 

" Here you go" he squeaks breathless and takes a seat beside Jimin.

 

They sip at their mugs in a silence, and Jungkook sits mentally running miles trying to calm himself down.

 

" You know, you're the youngest at our firm. I'm curious as to why you'd be interested in a life sitting behind a desk..." Jimin says conversationally, letting his eyes fall expectantly on Jungkook.

 

Jungkook clears his throat. " Uh, its figures. I enjoy working with large amounts of money, besides, it pays me well enough so yeah." He murmurs quickly" But, Its actually pretty late to be out. Will you be okay to drive back?" He adds after a beat.

 

" Believe it or not, I live closer than you think. So trust me, getting back home would be no issue for me, unless of course you're offering your hospitality?" Jimin says with a teasing smirk.

 

Jungkook's eyes meets Jimin's and the former's face goes a shade redder, not wanting to say no and be rude, but also shy to say yes for obvious reasons.

Jimin chuckles patting Jungkook's back reassuringly. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel weird."

 

" Would you stop that!" Jungkook says sharply, the electric current down his spine too much to endure.

 

Jimin's hand falters, and he completely removes it, casting a quizzical glance at Jungkook who's red all over.

 

And then he smirks, a knowing intent taking over his gaze.

 

" I make you uncomfortable don't I?' Jimin murmurs softly, suddenly seductive.

 

Jungkook's head whips around and he looks alarmed at the sudden shift in demeanor. He definitely is imagining this!

 

" W-why would I be uncomfortable?" He squeaks.

 

Jimin puts the cup down on the coffee table, leisurely slow and he takes Jungkook's mug as well, Jungkook too dazed and alarmed to form any protest or coherent sentence. He turns his body completely to Jungkook and holds the latter rooted with a sharp look.

 

" Let's see now" Jimin whispers, cupping Jungkook's face and he leans in slowly.

 

The time it takes Jimin to reach his lips, is a million years in passing, but when their lips eventually meet, fire works explode and Jungkook's initial response of stiffening surprise never happens.

 

He melts into Jimin. Letting the older take him to places he'd never imagined, lips locked firmly in place, he shifts closer yet so afraid to touch Jimin. Before long, he is pushed back onto the couch, and Jimin covers his body, matching every ridge of their bodies, licking into his mouth sensually, taking over.

 

He tentatively wraps his arms around Jimin's neck, his usual sexual confidence diminished when Jimin unravels him so skillfully, and he shyly responds.

 

 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

Jungkook's eyes shoot open in alarm,his body covered in a bathe of sweat. He is breathing hard and he wipes at his brow, trying to calm down.

 

" WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!." He exclaims, annoyed at himself.

" Of course it was just a dream! Jimin wouldn't just come onto to you like that Jungkook!" 

 

 

Getting ready to spend his saturday raiding the porn stash of a movie shop, he casts that dream to the back of his mind, determined not to think about it.

 

 

On his way down the road from his apartment, he vaguely hears his name being called. He ignores it, and only when a blue beetle pulls up beside him, does he recognize Taehyung's rectangular smile.

 

" Geez, I've been calling you all this time!" Taehyung booms from the car window.

 

" Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today." He mumbles, leaning into the window.

 

Taehyung grins. " Yeah, I can see that. Where you going? If its the porn sale a Dusties, then I'm your man. " He says, jabbing two thumbs at himself.

 

Jungkook straightened and tried to feign disnterest, sputtering for a come back.

 

" Yeah yeah, shut up yo face, don't even try to lie. Get in here" Taehyung orders and Jungkook hops in with a sigh.

 

The drive with Taehyung singing at the top of his lungs to some pop song he doesn't recognize, it is not anything like the tension filled drives with Jimin, and Jungkook never found obnoxious singing more interesting than at the moment.

 

 

" Here we are, you get in line so long, while I find a spot to park, and don't let anyone cut in front!" His companion warns with such a serious expression, one would swear they were talking life and death matters.

 

With a little nod, Jungkook piled out and to his surprise, there is a long line from the store door, trailing all the way down and around the block.

 

Basically, a shit load of people and on this day, it couldn't be for anything other than the porn sale.

 

It was shocking to say the least. 

 

 

 

When Jungkook finally got to enter, he was overwhelmed with the sudden joy of being able to take a look at his pride and joy.

 

Hard core, stupid, plotless porn, without shame.

 

He walks to the shelves containing the Gems of the porn industry and he is filled with elation. He has absolutely no shame in fanning over the newest one " Bang Bang" starring his favorite porn star GD.

 

He clutches the article with a ridiculous grin in a kind of " my love! I found you" ambience surround them.

 

 

" That sucks, THIS is what you're looking for." Taehyung cuts in jabbing a cover to his face, a man looking lewdly at him from his position on a white puffy bed, the smirk on his face promising sinful acts and undeniable pleasure.

 

He accepts with a frown, looking over this. ". 'I Like it', starring J-hope? " He reads aloud, raising an eyebrow at Taehyung who is nodding frantically in glee.

 

" Yes sir. This guy...he's just amazing! I swear!. The best thing since internet porn! ." Taehyung gushes, heart eyed and flushing.

 

Jungkook chews the inside of cheek in an effort to keep himself from reacting. Feigning indifference, he hands it back with a shrug.

" I came for GD's Bang Bang." He says pointedly and walks passed Taehyung who looks annoyed at the rejection of the great "J-hope" .

 

" You didn't even give him a shot" Taehyung whines catching up with him, and just as he is about to leave the store after paying, Taehyung grabs him by the hand, pulling him into a little room where customers can view their acquired sets before buying.

 

"What are you doing?!" Jungkook hisses yanking his hand back from Taehyung.

 

" I'm gonna show you why I like this guy. I swear, I didn't even have the amount Of orgasms I get when watching him, after actually having sex." Taehyung says drolly.

 

 

" Taehyung! This guy has a fucking catch phrase, ' I can be your j-horse and you can ride me all night long', who the fuck even says things like that?!!!" Jungkook shrieks at the absurdity and finally bursting in annoyance.

 

". Its porn!!! He's cheesy! So what! Its cute! At least its not all crazy sex positions like with that... GD guy!" Taehyung yells back right in Jungkook's face.

 

 

And a chorus of " shhhh!" And "shut the fuck up!" Is heard, Before both parties are thrown out of Dusties.

 

 

" Great! Now we're both thrown out! We won't be able to come back anytime soon ya know!" Jungkook bemoans from his spot on the pavement.

 

Taehyung shot him a scathing look. " That's your fault! You dissed J-hope! And that, Is NOT to go without punishment!"

 

Jungkook sat staring at this guy with whom he'd been working with for over a year, and he couldn't believe it was the same person.

 

He shook his head and before he thought the better of it, he burst out laughing, this earning a surprised, incredulous look from his pavement companion.

 

He laughed so hard, his body shook and tears streamed down his face. The tension of the previous days, the annoying guilt of his actions, all seeping out of his body and he was gratefully relaxed.

 

" Uh...Jungkook?" He heard Taehyung say a bit concerned.

 

He stuck up a '1 minute' sign with his index finger in the air.

 

Turning his streaming face to his left, he took calming breaths, letting his bout of laughter subside fully before he turned to Taehyung with a blinding smile.

 

" I'm fine, I'm great. Ah, sorry for all that, having us both thrown out of a porn store...etc" He said with a flush still in his cheeks.

 

Taehyung's lips twitched, and he lost his battle, smiling broadly too. " No problem. You seem in a better mood though, so...I think we should hang out sometime," Taehyung suggested.

 

Jungkook quirked an eyebrow. " And watch 'j-hope' in action?" 

 

Taehyung snorted. " Yeah, I didn't say that, but since YOU brought it up, we could and you can see why I just love this guy"

 

They both got up and dusted the backs of their pants. 

 

" Hmmn, and I can maybe also see why exactly you have a little crush on this...J-hope. You want to ride him don't you?" Jungkook teased with a playful smirk.

 

Taehyung's eyes narrowed and the tell tale blush crept in,clenching his fists tightly at his sides. 

 

"Shut up Jeon Jungkook" he spat embarrassed.

Jungkook snickered, putting his hands up all 'I-surrender' but the twinkle in his eyes spoke volumes. 

 

And who said that people can't bond over porn?

________***_________

 

The following week at work, Jungkook and Taehyung had started taking lunch together and Taehyung would take him home too.

 

Jimin acknowledged it and he wasn't particularly happy, since that left him alone at lunch, alone to drive home and he was so used to having someone to speak to.

 

Jungkook was under the impression that he wasn't aware of the tension between them. Oh, how wrong he was.

 

Jimin, was very much aware and he seemed to like the attention. He liked seeing Jungkook flush under his gaze, he liked seeing Jungkook stutter. Jungkook was like a little puzzle to him, beautiful to look at once you got all the pieces, but hard as fuck to get together.

 

He patiently just waited until his contract with the firm was over, before he actually asked Jungkook out. As much as bending the flexible looking lad over his very desk was tempting, he didn't want to compromise both their jobs, and possibly their friendship.

 

But alas, here Jungkook was, no longer in his company enough, not paying any mind and he was worrying that the former was losing interest.

 

Feeling dejected and heavy, he sighed falling into his car at the drivers.

 

" Hey, Jimin!" A familiar voice called and he poked his head out his window.

 

Jungkook came running up to the car, brief case slung helpless over his broad shoulders, a black blazer in the other hand. His usually styled hair a riot on his head and to Jimin, he looked the epitome of perfection.

 

" Yeah, I mean, what's the problem?" Jimin asks acting cool, and hiding just how happy he is that Jungkook came to him like this after so long.

 

Jungkook leaned in close to the car, with a tired smile, and Jimin was happy that the former no longer had worry lines around his eyes.

 

Briefly he wonders why Jungkook was had those worry lines in the first place...

 

" I'm glad i caught you, I know its only monday, and we've still got work this week, but Taehyung, Sungyeol and I are going for drinks now. Why don't you come too? it'll be fun." Jungkook asks slightly out of breath from his short run.

 

Jimin mulled it over, pretty surprised, but the idea was appealing, since he could then discern the relationship between Taehyung and Jungkook for what it actually was.

 

"Sure, thanks for considering me" he says politely.

 

" Great, ill see you then Jimin" Jungkook says and with a little cute wave, Jungkook jogs back to Taehyung's car, who then drives off with a cheerful hoot.

 

 

Jimin does not return that hoot.

 

 

 

When Jimin eventually pulls up at the bar they agreed to meet at, he is surprised when Jungkook rushes out to meet him. But, as always, he does a wonderful expression of stoicism.

 

" Hey." He mumbles kinda stiff in the environment. So accustomed to being professional with Jeon Jungkook at work.

 

" I figured you'd rather not walk into a bar by yourself" Jungkook explains with a chuckle.

 

Jimin smirks inwardly, highly amused.

 

Jungkook really is under the impression that he was a goody two shoes, extremely stiff person.

 

They find a booth with Taehyung and Sungyeol already happily chatting, if it weren't for the empty table, one would swear the two were already drunk or at least tipsy.

 

The waiter comes and they each order something, and since Jimin's had a hellish day, he orders the hard stuff.

 

Double whiskey. 

 

His company raises an eyebrow in his direction, but he just shrugs with a sheepish smile and Jungkook smiles in agreement of his drink. He gets it.

 

 

Drink after drink, the conversation gets more rowdy, the laughter more to snickering. Jimin's tension eased from him gradually along with his restraint from behaving...'unprofessional'.

 

Jungkook noticed the slip of character and he sat puzzled, looking at Jimin. Before long, Jimin is much too wasted to sit upright and Jungkook took it upon himself to make sure the man made it home safely, since Jimin always looks out for him and also, he secretly enjoys this Jimin. So it was a win-win situation.

 

Rummaging around in Jimin's pants pocket, trying (and failing) not to get distracted by the hard muscled thigh beneath his fingers, Jungkook bites his bottom lip in concentration, and he can feel Jimin's heated gaze on him.

 

" Where do you even live Park Jimin, since you're like a knight in dark, always helping me out and then POOF! off you go..." Jungkook murmurs

 

Finally, his fingers make contact with Jimin's drivers, and he sees the address, his eyebrows shoot up into his hair line and he looks at Jimin, mouth agape.

 

Jimin lives a mere 3 doors away from him and he hadn't noticed.

 

How in the heavens did he manage to miss that?

 

 

Surprisingly, Jimin had gone silent in their drive home, only kept his eyes trained on Jungkook's face, much to the latter's embarrassment.

 

 

They stumble into the apartment building on jelly legs( mostly Jimin)

 

 

" You're pretty drunk, actually...very drunk Mr Park. however amusing it is, I don't think I can survive another night like this with you" Jungkook huffs with a smirk under Jimin's weight as they make their way up to the elevator and once inside, Jungkook feels stifled.

 

Still Jimin won't look away from him, and he cannot stand the staring anymore, knowing he won't get a coherent answer, he still self-consciously asks : "what?"

Instead of giving answer( that Jungkook expected) Jimin smirks, and leans in close to his face, and Jungkook takes a step back, totally forgetting their surroundings, enthralled by the intense abyss that is Park Jimin's gaze.

 

His back hits the elevator wall, and Jimin is right in front of him, preventing any further movement.

 

" You're not with Taehyung are you?" Jimin breathes with that same intimidation he displays when negotiating with a difficult business man.

 

"N-no...we...we're just friends" Jungkook stammers, running his tongue across his parched lips.

 

A lazy grin spreads across Jimin's lips and Jungkook's heart rate increases to a mile a minute, a shock of tingles course through his body at something he'd only ever IMAGINED, now so very real.

 

" That's good..." Jimin breathes, placing a steadying hand on the wall beside Jungkook's head.

 

Jungkook gulps, staring with wide eyes as a swaying Jimin leans toward him, and he screws his eyes shut tightly, as his previous dreams makes a unwelcome appearance...

 

But the kiss never comes, instead Jimin has become fixated by the bangs falling into Jungkook's eyes and now the man was touching his too long bangs.

 

" Jimin...its just hair." he mumbles a bit annoyed.

 

And the latter snickers and hiccups like a little moron." Hair? So pretty Jungkook...just like your face..and your lips, so very pretty" Jimin slurs.

 

Jungkook's body is annoyingly buzzed, he wanted that kiss badly, yet here he was stuck with an annoying--- surprisngly cute--- Jimin and thankfully, the elevator stops on their floor and he hurries Jimin along to his apartment. 

 

Sticking the key into the door, Jimin leans into him from behind, arms circling his waist, fingers sliding over his tensed abdomen teasingly and his body burns even hotter than before. But he is NOT in the mood for any more teasing.

 

He pulls Jimin inside the apartment, and the man is so weak on his legs, he stumbles to the couch, taking Jungkook right with him and they land with a soft thud, (because Jimin's couches are sooo soft).

 

Immediately, a drunken Jimin strips, ripping off the tie and shirt as if too hot and with every article removed, Jungkook's eyes drink in the body of his dreams and he swallows hard, blood rushing south embarrassingly fast.

 

Because really, what the actual fuck, its just a body!

 

Jimin lays on the couch beside him, eyes closed, nibbling his bottom lip sexily, hair all messed up and the usual professional demeanor gone and replaced with a sexual Jimin, reaching for Jungkook's trembling hands to run his finger tips over the muscle of Jimin's stomach.

 

" Uh...Jimin,...you should uhrm...I have to---" he stammers

 

" Shh, just feel me" Jimin whispers hoarsely and loosens the pants button and unzipping it, leading Jungkook's hand right into the uncharted terrain of his crotch.

 

His own breathing speeding up ridiculously as his trembling fingers find the length in Jimin's pants, thick and quite big for his diminutive size.

 

Jimin guides his hand, stroking himself slowly and Jimin let's out a sexy groan, biting his bottom lip.

 

And Jungkook watches in fascination as the muscles of Jimin's defined torso tensed slightly in the shock of pleasure.

 

 

Belatedly,---- as Jungkook ( with Jimin's guidance) strokes the thick length quickly, thumbing the soaking slit and he listens to Jimin's gasps,---- he feels a bit guilty for doing this while Jimin was obviously wasted, but the other part of him...the part that has been dreaming about this, hushes all rationality. 

 

With his free hand, Jimin cups Jungkook's face, looking at him through hooded eyes, and he kisses him, sensually slow, yet so forcefully, the latter has no chance as he melts, opening his mouth in a gasp, as the hand leaves his face, only to travel over his chest, rubbing at his perked nipples for a little, before reaching for his clothed cock. 

 

The movement catches him by surprise and he tightens his grip on Jimin's member, making Jimin hiss into his mouth, biting harshly on his bottom lip, before the man is kissing his neck and Jungkook's body reacts violently, pushing into Jimin's hand.

 

Groaning, Jimin pulls back, sucking air between his teeth to level Jungkook with a lust filled gaze, and the latter falls back into the couch with hooded eyes.

 

" I..should go" Jungkook tries at some of form protest breathlessly, removing his hand from Jimin's length.

 

With the little individual breathing space, Jungkook's brain tries losing its fogginess and he sits upright after a few crucial minutes.

 

Jimin leans into him, and before he can protest, his body betrays him, yet again going languid and let's Jimin push him back into the couch, kissing him hard, making him moan loudly,and grip at Jimin's hair as said man covers his body.

 

Jimin's nimble finger's work open his shirt quickly,and the shirt spread open exposing his chest, to which Jimin places open mouth kisses all over its spans, and he pants too loud, whining every time Jimin laps at his perked nipples, and then blows his warm breath over the moist buds.

 

He spreads his legs, and Jimin settles there, gripping his outer thighs painfully hard,grinding into him and he gasps, pulling Jimin's face up to his again, now actively participating.

 

With his hands clawing at Jimin's back, Jimin humps into him at a vigorous pace, their clothed members grating each other deliciously. Jimin litters his chest with red and blue blotches, taking ownership, and he's never been more high. 

 

" Jimin!.." He mewls desperately. Wanting to get rid of the clothes, he pulls on Jimin's hair.

 

However, the drunken Jimin is much too far gone, and chasing his end like a hunter. With a grunt He pulls back, and turns Jungkook onto his stomach quickly, cheek pressed into the couch pillow, as Jimin spreads Jungkook's legs even wider, positioning his clothed cock right between his tight ass cheeks.

 

Jungkook's eyes blow wide, and he utters a breathless " oh fuck", before Jimin thrusts vigorously, and his dick brushes the inside of his briefs painfully with every hump. 

 

Jimin's movements become erratic and Jungkook whines breathlessly, clutching the couch for dear life. One swift thrust and Jimin nudges Jungkook's face to the side, claiming his lips harshly in a deep kiss as he shoots his load. Rolling his hips slowly, Jungkook coats his own briefs soon after too, with Jimin swallowing his moans.

 

Coming down from their highs,Jimin collapses and drunk as hell, right beside Jungkook. He pulled the latter flush against his chest on the little couch, sucking on Jungkook's neck, biting little marks into his skin before he is gone.

 

 

Jungkook's cheeks are so heated, he is sure they're on fire and he vaguely tries to protest against sleep, claiming to be 'dirty'.

 

It engulfs him anyway. 

 

And his last thought is, how the fuck is he supposed to deal after THIS??!!

 

 

_____***______

" So?" Taehyung questions falling in step beside Jungkook, carrying files to the boardroom.

 

Shaking his bangs out of his eyes--- he notices it needs a cut-- Jungkook turns to Taehyung perplexed and annoyed. " So what?"

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes. " Jimin was drunk, you took him home...do the fucking math accountant."

 

" Nothing. There's nothing to say." Jungkook says quickly...too quickly.

 

And Taehyung's eyes narrow mischievously.

 

" You fucked didn't you!" Said man exclaimed incredulous, so loud heads turned in their direction.

 

Jungkook's eyes widen in mortification and he slaps a hand over his companion's vulgar mouth.

 

" No!, I just took him home and left. That's it. Now shut the hell up about this!" Jungkook hissed into Taehyung's ear and rushed off at a speed of 80, hurrying to get away before the tell tale blush is noticed.

 

 

It so totally was.

 

 

Taehyung smiled after Jungkook. " they so totally fucked" he says to any one who will listen.

 

People just shake their heads, admonishing him.

 

 

Jungkook hurried around giving whatever file to whoever needed it. 

Passing the boardroom, he spots Jimin and he gulps, said man turning around in his chair and they stare at each other for a long while, before Jungkook drops his gaze and runs off.

 

He was not ready to speak to Jimin just yet.

 

 

After all the things he's been doing NOT to give in to his sexual urges, stupid Park Jimin decided it would be a good idea to drunkenly dry hump him.

 

How fucking nice! And now, he was left with hickeys marring his skin and jerking off every other night, with the knowledge of just how Jimin gets in bed! And he wants it to happen again. 

 

The knowledge that Jimin is a mere three doors away...

 

 

" Jungkook!" He hears Jimin call again and he hastily strikes up a conversation with 'James' from H.R, walking off with him to the safe haven of that department.

 

 

____***____

A week went by and Jungkook was safe. Not being in Jimin's company without another work colleague there as well.

 

Even in his apartment building, he narrowly missed Jimin many occasions, when he'd see Jimin, but luckily,Jimin never saw him.

 

Until one fateful night...

 

 

 

Jungkook rummaged around in his fridge and with a growl he banged the door closed.

 

Just HOW is he supposed to have some calming cereal and milk shake whilst watching GD in action without Milk?

 

With a grumble,He slipped on a overly big T-shirt, some sweats and sneakers and went out to get a carton of milk. 

 

Its on the elevator back up to his apartment, that he spots Jimin and for once, Jimin spots him too. His eyes widen, and he looks for an escape root. None seemed viable. At least not any that are discreet.

 

So he instead of going to his apartment, he hops back into the elevator and goes back down, watching with a fast beating heart as the doors close and Jimin walks toward the elevator, looking puzzled and annoyed.

 

 

Ah! It closes just in time. 

 

 

Sweating like hell and feeling like an idiot, he paces the apartment complex parking space for a while. After an hour, he decides it should be safe so he goes back.

 

The DING!!!! Of the elevator signifies his stop and he gets off, scanning the hall ways like a pro and to his utter relief, there was no Park Jimin. He let's out a breath and ambles to his apartment.

 

" Jungkook?" Jimin calls from behind him and his head whips around.

 

Jimin steps out from behind a big pot plant, a frown on his face and his hands stuck in his pockets.

" That fucker hid!" Jungkook thinks in alarm. He looks left and right.

 

And then, he stupidly breaks into a run, he doesn't know WHY he thought it was a good idea at the time, he just did it anyway. 

 

" Hey! Wait! I just want to talk!" He hears Jimin yelling and to his utter annoyance, the former is hot on his trail running after him.

 

" Oh fuck no!" He moans, clutching the milk carton tight and panting heavily in exertion of carrying his body on still sore legs.

 

 

" Jesus Jungkook! Stop!" Jimin is yelling.

 

And Jungkook runs even more, uncaring of the weird looks he got from fellow occupants of the building.

 

With a growl of frustration, Jimin sticks all his essentials deeper into his pockets and makes a long rugby dive, knocking Jungkook over, face first onto the carpeted hall way ground.

 

The milk carton flew, and Jungkook's eyes widened to comic proportions, and as if the world slowed, he hit the ground with Jimin holding him flat.

 

The poor milk carton laying in ruins about 2 steps away from them.

 

" What...what the actual fuck! Get off me Jimin!" Jungkook yells, Wiggling around in vain.

 

" Why did you just run away?!!" Jimin growls instead, beyond pissed at having to go through these extremes.

 

" I didn't run away from you! I just...ran away! The milk was heating up!" Jungkook rambles annoyed, flailing his hands around dangerously. Half trying claw himself away.

 

Jimin helps Jungkook turn around, onto his back before taking hold of the flailing hands, and pinning them above the latter's head.

 

" Seriously?! Even at work you're avoiding me. Why are you like this?" Jimin demands.

 

" I wasn't! You scared me! Appearing from behind a pot plant! Gah! Who even does that?!" Jungkook shrieked, blushing furiously.

 

" You bolt immediately when you see me, how the hell am I supposed to freaken get you to talk to me" Jimin says miffed.

 

" I don't care! Get off me! We're in a hall way!" 

 

" Only if you promise not to run away."

 

" No! I do what I want!"

 

" Then we're staying right here, like this" Jimin says with a sigh, looking pointedly at Jungkook.

 

Jungkook lay pinned to the ground by Jimin, glaring holes at him and internally cursing at the unfairness of life all over again.

 

" Fine okay! Fine," Jungkook agrees bitterly.

 

 

Jimin smirks, and let's him free, fluidly getting up and offering him a hand up too.

 

Jungkook accepts with a glare and with as much dignity as he could muster, he straightened his clothes and reached for the milk carton.

 

He has his back to Jimin, but he knows the other's eyes hasn't left him. He peeks at Jimin through slanted eyes and back at the hallway and the levers in his brain clink together...

 

" Don't even think about it Jeon Jungkook! I am NOT about to run after you again! Keep it up and ill tie you to your bed!" Jimin warns reading his body language for exactly what it was.

 

Inwardly, Jungkook groans at that idea, yet he turns defeated to face Jimin.

 

" What do you want?" He sighs walking beside Jimin.

 

" Why haven't you been speaking to me lately? Was it something I said?" Jimin asks.

 

" No, I was busy and well tonight, I needed to get milk" Jungkook blurts out quickly.

 

" Well, I live like..3 doors away, you could have come and get some" Jimin says with a roll of his eyes.

 

Jungkook swallowed hard at the prospect of ' getting some ' from Jimin and peeked at him from the corner of his eyes.

 

"Uhm...yeah I know. I dropped you home a couple of days ago" he mumbles under his breath.

 

" Really?, thanks. That nutt Taehyung won't shut up about how drunk I was though, so I hope...I wasn't a problem for you" Jimin murmurs, flushing embarrassed.

 

Jungkook turns to look at Jimin and just decides to fuck it all.

 

" Actually Jimin, you were everything but a good drunk." He said meeting Jimin's gaze daringly.

 

Jimin cussed. " God I'm so sorry, I'm hardly in control of myself when like that. I didn't do anything crazy right?...I hope I didn't hurt you?". 

 

Jungkook laughs embarrassed. " No, you didn't...since we didn't actually...---he sighs---you freaken dry humped me into your couch and then trapped me to your chest for the duration of the night, leaving me with this" he explains finally and pulled his shirt to the side, exposing the bite marks on his neck. 

 

Totally oblivious to the tightening in Jimin's groin at those words and sight.

 

 

Jimin didn't say anything for a small eternity and Jungkook wondered if it was a good idea to be that blunt after all.

 

" Uh...Jimin?"

 

Jimin takes a sobering breath and when he looks at Jungkook again, the younger felt winded at the intensity of his gaze.

 

" I see...since we're being blunt here...did you orgasm?" He asks instead.

 

"What?!" Jungkook gasped, his eyes widening.

 

" Answer me"

 

" Fine, yes! I did. Geez" Jungkook exclaims affronted and clutched---what he could save from the milk--- tighter.

 

Jimin nods his head with a smirk and Jungkook cannot help but laugh at the look of pure satisfaction on Jimin's face.

 

They walk in a comfortable silence for a while until they reached Jungkook's apartment door.

 

" So, I'm assuming you were avoiding me because of that? You felt uncomfortable" Jimin observed.

 

" Well yeah!. Like, I didn't know what to do after that. It sucks when only you remember something like that you know?"

 

" I guess, well I'm glad you told me. Its just...can I be blunt?" Jimin asks cutely.

 

" Yeah, sure" Jungkook says with a chuckle. 

 

Like why ask permission now Jimin?

 

" I actually want to...do that the right way. when we're not drunk...AFTER I take you out of course" Jimin admits, looking into Jungkook's eyes with a soft smile. 

 

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, leaning against his door frame.

 

" You mean you actually want to fuck me PROPERLY after the first date?" Jungkook smirked, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

 

Jimin takes a step closer. Not completely in control of himself. His mind already decided to 'fuck it'" well...yeah" he breathes.

 

" Then okay..." Jungkook says quietly, an electric current passing in his body at Jimin's proximity.

 

Jimin's gaze alternates between his lips and eyes and after a subtle little nod from Jungkook, he closes the distance between them, kissing Jungkook deeply, sensually licking into his mouth.

 

And Jungkook responds, opening his mouth, kissing him back hungrily. He took hold of Jimin's shirt front tightly, pulling him closer.

 

 

_____***______

Taehyung's confusion couldn't have cleared up better. He was the first to notice the subtle changes in the air surrounding his work mates, and he smirked to himself.

 

Only problem was, that left him alone with watching his porn. Since Jungkook no longer had the urge to watch GD in action, why would he when he could just conjure up Jimin?

 

At least what the other had said.

 

 

He tried roping in Sungyeol, but the guy was too fresh, not able to handle the feels, since he didn't have experience, also, Sungyeol didn't play for his team. So obviously, their porn stock, was totally different in more than just content.

 

 

Jungkook passed by Taehyung's desk and he couldn't have missed that glare even if he wanted to. It was like...a head light, pinning him. so with a heavy sigh he sat down by his desk.

 

" What?" He asks drolly looking at his very obviously upset friend.

 

" You don't hang out any more." Taehyung stated plainly.

 

Jungkook sighed heavily again. " I'm busy with work----"

 

" And Jimin" Taehyung supplies dryly.

 

" Yes fine and Jimin. We hang out a bit more now But also for work, so...its not what you think" Jungkook continues.

 

 

Taehyung's eyes narrowed to slits and he leaned forward to gaze at Jungkook.

 

" What REALLY happened between you two?" He sneered.

 

Jungkook blushed a furious red, and he had no answer.

 

Nothing had 'happened' perse, except that all too willing, amazing kiss.

 

Taehyung hops up from his seat, walking around with a indignant expression, nodding his head.

 

" That's right, you got fucked again and discarded me! Hah! Some friend! And I even got us tickets to go to a fan sign for J-hope and GD haaaah!. All lost on you though!" Taehyung pouted and walked off.

 

Jungkook blinked for a few long minutes.

 

And then it sunk in.

 

 

" Oh my gawd! Taehyuuuuuuung!!!!" He yelled going after his crazy, porn obsessed friend.

 

 

Later that day, Jungkook giddily makes his way to the copy room, too excited to sit still and he starts copying some paper for a meeting 5 weeks in advance.

 

Standing there waiting, he is practically bouncing around.

 

GD in person! That's like a fucking dream come true for him!

 

" What's got you so excited huh?" Jimin asks as he comes into the room.

 

Some other workers pile out, consumed in whatever dialogue they were part of. Leaving them alone.

 

Jungkook turns around with a broad smile.

 

" Well, Taehyung...is a star. He got us tickets to meet some amazing people" Jungkook explains with excited eyes.

 

Jimin frowns a bit at that, and Jungkook might have considered it cute, if he weren't so stoked for the day to end so that he and Taehyung may go off and meet popular porn stars.

 

 

Jimin nibbles his bottom lip and walks over to Jungkook, to push him against the copy machine in a matter of minutes.

 

Jungkook smirks, linking a hand on Jimin's shoulder.

" Whoa Jimin, whatever happened to your professional cool hmmn?" He asks innocently, rolling his hips against Jimin.

 

" I do believe it was lost some days ago, want to help me find it?" Jimin murmurs seductively, placing a strong hand on Jungkook's hip, stepping in closer, his breath playing across Jungkook's lips.

 

 

" Sure..." Jungkook breathes as his eyes glazed over.

 

 

Jimin smirked a sexy smirk, and leaned in, licking a line in Jungkook's neck deftly to his ear lobe where he suckled generously and Jungkook shivers against Jimin, gasping slightly at the wet muscle moving over his sensitive skin.

 

" Then bend over" Jimin whispers into his ear.

 

Jungkook's eyes blow wide and he grips Jimin tightly as blood rushed south so fast, his head was spinning and his legs turned to jelly.

 

" So no first date then " He gasps as Jimin turns him around, and he steadied himself by placing his hands wide spread on the copy machine 'whirring' beneath his trembling hands.

 

Jimin kissed the nape of Jungkook's neck and the latter shuddered with a little breathless moan, tipping his head to the side, to give the former better access.

 

" Hmmn, you smell so good Jungkook, so sexy" Jimin murmurs in approval, inhaling the enticing scent that is all Jungkook.

 

Jungkook whimpered, pushing back against Jimin.

 

" Jimin...S-stop teasing...are we doing this or what" he moaned slightly annoyed.

 

 

Jimin chuckled into his ear and swiftly undid Jungkook's pants, sliding them down his hips along with his drawls, slapping his ass in approval.

 

Jungkook yelped, hopping in surprise, getting even more turned on.

 

 

" Yoooo! Jeon Jungkook! Are you ready?!" They hear Taehyung yelling as he walks through the office.

 

 

The copy room door opens slightly, and they break apart in haste, the mood broken entirely.

 

" Ah here you are...with Jimin?" Taehyung says puzzled.

 

" No shit sherlock" Jimin growls fixing himself up while Jungkook tugs his pants on.

 

" Ah so sorry, but Jungkook has a date with freaken destiny" Taehyung says exuding excitement and mischief.

 

Jungkook laughs slightly reddening and he passes Jimin with a regretful smirk.

 

" I guess ill see you later?" Jimin pouts trying( and failing) to hide his disappointment.

 

Taehyung walks out the door and Jungkook follows suit, then stops, struck with a thought.

 

" Hey, why...don't you come along too?" Jungkook suggests with a shy smile.

 

The idea of showing Jimin his private joy...it was unnerving, and exhilarating in some way.

 

" Sure" Jimin supplies with a smirk and Jungkook's stomach does flip flops.

 

The three get going, with Taehyung happily in the lead.

 

" Okay, so I'm not even gonna ask what you guys were doing in there. But I will say this! None of that in my car got it?!" Taehyung announced all no nonsense.

 

Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a look, but said nothing further.

 

No promises.

 

 

...

 

Pulling up at the venue, which happened to be a club, tightly packed with people, all pushing ahead, eager to see the legends of porn.

 

The 3 of them fell in line, producing tickets, and Jimin made use of the ticket supposedly bought for " the fresh" Sungyeol.

 

Jimin noticed Jungkook's excitement like it was a beacon.

 

" Hey, what is this meet for?" He said into Jungkook's ear, above the noise of screaming fans.

 

" You'll see" Jungkook smirks.

 

 

Finally inside, Jimin took in the packed club, unsure of what he actually he expected.

 

Maybe crazy strobe lights and stuff since it was a club?

 

He wasn't really sure.

 

 

But, what he definitely did NOT expect was to find that this was a meet for porn fanatics, a fucking fan sign by legendary porn stars and promotion like it was some k-pop group making a comeback.

 

Jesus, people no longer had shame.

 

 

He turns to Jungkook, and the latter stares at the fleeting expressions on Jimin's face, worrying his lip between his teeth with wide eyes. Awaiting Jimin's reaction.

 

Jimin smirked quirking an eyebrow. " So, a porn fanatic huh, this is interesting that you like GD...of all people."

 

" What? You aren't...disgusted?" Jungkook asks in disbelief.

 

" Of course not, I mean I'm more of a Taeyang fan but hey, that's me" Jimin said with a light laugh.

 

" Taeyang?...he's known for that rough vanilla! Oh god those hip movements..." Jungkook breathes meeting Jimin's eyes.

 

Now it was JIMIN who blushed and worried for JUNGKOOK's reaction.

 

" So, its weird, but...I like crazy sex positions and you like rough vanilla sex...wow" Jungkook laughs instead, flushing a deep red at how perfect it cancelled each other out.

 

How perfect THEY seemed together.

 

 

Jimin slings an arm around Jungkook, drawing him closer.

" You know what's even better?" He whispers into the latter's ear.

 

" They're from the same company?" Jungkook squeaks, unable to think at the moment with Jimin so close.

 

" A combination of the two..." Jimin whispered suggestively.

 

Jungkook's dick sprang to life that exact moment, his throat sand paper dry, and his face flushed too hot.

 

Jimin chuckled at the younger's expression and nudged him forward a bit, trying to snap the man out of whatever realm he was in.

 

" Go get your autograph" Jimin said pointedly.

 

Jungkook shudders, kicking back into gear.

" Right,"

 

Jimin saunte's off to the bar, waiting for Jungkook get what he came for.

 

 

Meanwhile...

_____________

 

Taehyung holds his ground firmly on his spot in the line.

 

There's just no fucking way he is NOT getting to meet J-hope!

 

The line he is in, is pushing, being wrecked as people get over excited and impatient. All blows to shit though, when J-hope finally makes an appearance...

 

And everyone storms the small table said man was situated at.

 

" Hey! Just what the...!!!!" Taehyung yells breaking up as he is shoved left and right, and round and round, by a mob of people rushing to get to J-hope.

 

Head spinning, panicking that he won't get to meet J-hope and slightly pissed off at being shoved around and out of line, he falls to the ground on his hands and knees.

 

From there, he watches pathetically, as everyone gets an autograph and a one on one conversation with his idol of porn.

 

" I tried so hard to get those tickets~" He whines sadly, deciding to just stay right there. Feeling it would be pointless to even move if J-hope was leaving soon anyway.

 

 

" Hey there, need a hand?" A cheerful voice asks and he is tempted to tell this cheerful prick---whoever he is--- to fuck off because cheerfulness is NOT appreciated right now.

 

Only, his eyes travel up black leather pants, fitting like a second skin, a tight tank top showing off his arms nicely and into the face of a softly smiling J-hope.

 

He squeaks in alarm scrambling to get upright, which of course looks pretty weird, and J-hope reaches for him still, helping him up.

 

" Hi..." He breathes, unable to utter anything else.

 

It vaguely crosses his mind that J-HOPE IS FUCKING TOUCHING HIM!!!!!!

 

" Hello, I saw you fall and was a bit worried that you'd been hurt. You okay?" J-hope asks still smiling and--- to his unbridled joy and astonishment, --- still holding onto his hand.

 

His heart flutters and he registers somewhere in his boggled mind, that Jungkook is so very right, he wants to ride this man till the very end of the world if he can.

 

" Uh..I..yes, I'm...okay..uhrm...wow! I am your freaken biggest fan! I swear!" Taehyung rambles in delight, unable to contain himself.

 

J-hope smirks, highly amused.

 

" I trust you on that, I've seen you at many of my fan meetings since I started promoting" J-hope says in acknowledgment.

 

" Oh my god! You saw me? You actually saw ME amongst all those other people?!" Taehyung squeaked in a high pitched voice he's too happy to be embarrassed about right now.

 

With a chuckle J-hope nods his head. " Yeah, you're hard to miss with that pretty orange hair and pretty smile"

 

Taehyung's head is spinning like hell, and his heart beat is that of a jungle drum. He is so SURE that he is about to die.

 

" Oh my god, J-hope just...said my hair is pretty..." he breathed aloud in a heady daze.

 

J-hope laughed aloud, so very amused and seemingly intrigued by Taehyung. The orange haired man surely was...refreshing.

 

" What's your name?" J-hope asks.

 

" Uhrm...Taehyung, Kim Taehyung". He blurts out with wide eyes and flushing cheeks.

 

J-hope shakes his hand now. "Cute. I am Jung Hosoek and its a pleasure to meet You, Kim Taehyung" 

 

" ...trust me, the pleasure is all mine Mr Jung" Taehyung breathes, and his legs feel like jelly.

 

" Please, call me Hosoek, after all ...that is my name. Would you like to get a drink? Maybe have that one on one with me even though promotions are over?" Hosoek asks with a surprisingly shy smile.

 

And Taehyung doesn't need to be asked twice!

 

He nods his head frantically, unable to say anything of note. Totally in awe by how down to earth this God of his sexual fantasies actually is.

 

They leave the club talking softly with each other and Taehyung discreetly pinches himself to make sure he is NOT dead or having one of those very very vivid dreams he usually gets after watching J-hope in action.

 

...

 

 

Jungkook tries so hard NOT to lose his mind when GD smiles at him, deftly signing his autograph on a new released movie.

 

But alas, he fanned like a total fan boy, all giddy broad smiles and so unlike a 23 year old man with a smidgen of self-composure.

 

" Thank you!" He gushed, hugging the CD to his chest, tingling all over.

 

GD sweeps his hair back from his face, trailing his eyes over Jungkook, and the latter gulps for air, rooted right there.

 

 

' Hey! Get it over with! Here are other people!' Some people yell from behind him.

 

GD in turn, leans to the side looking at the others behind Jungkook, holding up an index finger in a ' 1 minute' sign, and everyone shuts up. Breathless.

 

 

" What's your name hmn? Baby face? Cutie pie? Sexy legs? Hot and smoldering?" GD asks, adding his own flavor right there.

 

Its pretty stupid names, and if it were any other person Jungkook would have glared and been offended, but here in front of the most popular sex icon, he is a blushing, sputtering mess.

 

" Its..J-Jungkook" he breathes.

 

GD smiles nodding his head and writes another little note for him.

 

Jungkook accepts with a puzzled little frown. Reading it, his eyes bulge out.

 

GD FUCKING GAVE HIS NUMBER!!!!

 

" Uhrm...thank you?" Jungkook says unsure, smiling awkwardly.

 

" Give me a call if you want to kick it on one of my sets. I just got inspired by looking at you Jungkook, so very inspired. The next position I'm doing----the man takes a breath, thoughtfully--- ill call it the 'Golden JungCock' " GD says, with a sexy smirk.

 

 

Jungkook flushes from head to toe, and he looks over at Jimin, unable to keep his joy to himself.

 

He is strongly considering taking GD up on that offer, because god, GD sure as fuck did have a golden...!

 

 

Only, when his eyes fall on Jimin, lounging sexily by the bar, dark eyes twinkling as it gazed over the sex crazed crowd in amusement. The former's black shirt riding up slightly, muscles tensed.

 

And their eyes meet from across the room, and Jimin cocks his head to the side, winking at him playfully.

 

He quickly turns back to GD. " Aah, that sounds like fun...but, I'm afraid I have to decline. You're the God of sexual variety, and...well I think I have thing for vanilla right now" Jungkook explains, his blush deepening.

 

 

GD laughs knowingly, eyes twinkling. " Of course. Still though, any time you want. Bring that vanilla sex too"

 

Jungkook nods his head with a shy smile, bowing to the man who single-handedly made up more sexual positions than the fucking Kamasutra.

 

 

Finally, he leaves and walks up to Jimin, not understanding WHY ON EARTH HE JUST DECLINED A CHANCE TO FUCK WITH GD!!!!!!!!

 

 

" Well, what was that Jungkook? You're glowing" Jimin commented.

 

Jungkook saddles up beside him, leaning against the bar as well, tight lipped. Except for the smirk across his lips.

 

" Nothing, he gave me a CD" he says after a beat, looking at Jimin.

 

Jimin nods his head, and then he turns to face Jungkook completely with a smile.

 

"So, this count as the first date yet?" 

 

Jungkook traces a finger across Jimin's chest, teasingly brushing over the buds underneath the too tight black t-shirt.

 

 

" I enjoyed this a lot... But...let's just forget about the notion of a date at all...what do you say?" The younger breathes.

 

Jimin's face broke into a smile and he caught Jungkook's wandering hands, squeezing them.

 

" I can deal with that. Shall we go?"

 

Jungkook nods his head frantically, and half drags Jimin out of that club.

 

 

Actually, the only person he wants to be fucking with these days, is Park Jimin. Boring Vanilla and all.

_____***______

 

They take a cab, and the drive couldn't be longer. Sitting so close together, both their hormones raging bulls and Jungkook taps his foot impatiently.

 

A red light. Slow moving traffic.

 

" Just my fucking luck" he grumbles highly annoyed.

 

The driver shrugs his shoulder's in an apology, not understanding why the rush, but Jungkook's glare much too scary to question.

 

Jimin places a hand on his thigh, and he turns to look at Jimin who bore a small serene smile.

 

" Relax, its a just a bit of traffic." Jimin says soothingly, squeezing Jungkook's thigh in reassurance.

 

Jungkook frowns. How on earth can Jimin be so cool about this?

 

The hand on his thigh travels higher, and higher still. Brushing over his clothed cock, straining in his pants.

 

Jimin dares to tease him.

 

" Well...if I should relax this,---he takes Jimin's hand away---needs to go " Jungkook says with a smirk, daring Jimin.

 

Two can play that game.

 

Jimin raises an eyebrow at Jungkook, smirking very impressed and then he eyes the driver for a few crucial minutes, before he pounces on Jungkook.

 

Knocking the snickering man flat on the seat.

 

Jimin covers his body finally, and he kisses him slowly, sucking lewdly on his tongue, totally at ease exploring his hot cavern with an adventures tongue.

 

Jungkook moans into the kiss, rocking upwards, grazing his cock against Jimin's own tent and they groan simultaneously and Jimin instinctively pulls back a bit.

 

 

Jungkook's hands, find Jimin's hips, and he presses the other down on him harder, desperate to feel that bulge against his own again and Jimin takes the hint, hitching Jungkook's thigh over his waist, grinding into him.

 

Punching loud, obscene moans from Jungkook's throat.

 

 

If the driver took notice or not, the man didn't even let up. Only kept his eyes on the road. Probably desperate to get the horny couple wherever they need to be and get the hell away.

 

 

Jimin's hand slid between them, unbuttoning Jungkook's shirt, to pinch at Jungkook's buds, sending tingles right through the latter's body. Trailing his lips from Jungkook's lips, mouthing at his jaw and then kissing into his neck.

 

 

Jungkook's eyes screw shut at the pleasure, panting loudly he tugs on Jimin's hair, moving his own hips to Jimin's slowly grinding.

 

Jimin groans loudly, feeling the wetness forming diligently at Jungkook's front.

" You're leaking..." Whispers into Jungkook's ear and the latter's skin goose bumps.

 

"Fuck me" Jungkook groans aloud at how sexy Jimin sounds in his ear.

 

 

The driver turns the radio up loud.

 

 

When they eventually stumble into their apartment building, they're kissing against every surface, untying ties, shirts, not getting enough of each other.

 

Jungkook's back hits the elevator wall, and he gasps. Jimin's hands trail into his pants, stroking him slowly, thumbing his soaking slit and he groans, pulling on Jimin's hair again.

 

The elevator DING's loud.

 

" Your place or mine?" Jimin pants, slipping his hand back out covered in residue, and he piles out.

 

" Does it really matter?" Jungkook pants out of breath trailing hastily behind Jimin.

 

 

Jimin laughs pulling him into another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip messily.

 

" No, but I don't think our neighbor's would appreciate cum on their door step though."

 

 

" Good point"

 

 

Jungkook gets to his apartment, sticking the key in the door and Jimin is right there, hands on his hips, sucking on his earlobe, running his cock against Jungkook's perky ass.

 

Jungkook whines in relief when the door finally flies open and they tumble inside kicking the door closed.

 

Jungkook strips of his shirt, kissing Jimin hard as they go, falling right to the carpeted floor.

 

Jimin's shirt disappears, and he wastes no time springing his erection free in all its thick, lengthy glory.

 

" Oh..." Jungkook gasps with a lust filled gaze, trailing his hands down his body, to his eagerly clenching hole, circling himself unconsciously.

 

TOUCHING it and SEEING was two totally different mind blowing experiences.

 

 

Jimin laughs a husky laugh. " You look so filthy like that.."

 

Jungkook flushed, beckoning to him and Jimin settles between wide and inviting legs.

 

They kiss again, only this time, its so slow and sensual. A tempest burning passion, savoring each other like for the very first time.

 

Jimin's hands roam Jungkook's pale, lithe body in every crease and fold, dipping ridges and all. His fingers trailing over Jungkook's tensed outer thigh.

 

Jungkook moans, extending a leg to run his foot down the valley of Jimin's back, as said man kissed down his body, worshiping him.

 

" I thought...you liked this quick and rough" he pants, tossing his head back as Jimin licks a stripe up his shaft.

 

" We can work up to that baby, you're just..so beautiful. " Jimin murmurs, sucking a possessive blue blotch into the skin of his inner thigh.

 

"J-jimin..." He moans, deliriously, clawing at the carpet.

 

 

Placing a hand on Jungkook's hip, Jimin suckled little kisses to Jungkook's proud length, and down the dip of his balls to his hole, letting his tongue delve there deeply.

 

Jungkook squirms, letting out a sob in pleasure, as Jimin eats him out sensually. He adds a finger, slowly stretching little by little.

 

" D-dont...need---ah~" Jungkook moans inarticulate, grabbing onto Jimin's hair as his body rocks with Jimin's tongue and fingers inside him.

 

Sucking more marks into Jungkook's skin, Jimin kisses up his body again, and Jungkook pulls him into another desperate kiss, tasting himself on Jimin's tongue.

 

" You ready?" Jimin asked breathless, with a smile, hands on either side of Jungkook's head, hovering over him.

 

Jungkook nods his head, with wide eyes.

 

For some reason, it feels like more intimate than the act of sex itsself . It felt like" THE first time", and Jungkook feels shy with the way Jimin looks down at him, so full of adoration, and a blush coats his cheeks at the thought.

 

He stretches himself a bit, reaching for the bottle of lube he keeps stashed deep into the couch pillows.

 

" You keep it THERE?" Jimin asked with an incredulous laugh.

 

" You never know, I keep bottles randomly around the apartment, in case...of you know" Jungkook explains shyly.

 

" You're so cute" Jimin murmurs placing a chaste kiss to Jungkook's lips that curve into a smile.

 

He pulls back, and lathers a generous amount onto his length, like some nervous teenager.

 

Jungkook chuckles lightly, with twinkling eyes.

" If it makes you feel better, I like a bit of sting too" Jungkook teases, running his fingers over Jimin's heated skin.

 

Jimin flushes red. Then He pulled back slightly, and aligned his member there, rubbing the tip there teasingly, and Jungkook groaned, clenching and unclenching.

 

Using his free hand, he eased himself inside slowly, inch by inch until fully sheathed. His jaw going slack as Jungkook's walls surround his aching length, taking him all so well.

 

" ...You feel so good" he groans with closed eyes, rocking a bit. Testing the waters of Jungkook's heat.

 

" Move now, please~" Jungkook begs with rosy cheeks, feeling filled to brim, grabbing tightly onto Jimin's tensed forearms.

 

Jimin rolls his hips, pulling back, and slammed back inside letting out a ecstatic groan, and Jungkook answers with a loud yelp of his own.

 

Setting a slow rhythm, Jimin fucks into him deeply, sensually. Breathing going as fast as his heart beat, erratic.

 

Jungkook's breath came out in small gasps, his cheeks burning up as he rocked against Jimin. His muscles tightening in his stomach.

 

"...more...oh god please" Jungkook mewls raking his nails down Jimin's arms in desperation.

 

Jimin grunts in approval, gripping Jungkook's thighs tightly, and his thrusts become short and hard, quickening every time Jungkook moans.

 

Jungkook's body burns, he looks up at Jimin who's sporting a slack jaw in little moans, and he licks Jimin's neck, biting marks into his shoulder as Jimin fucks him hard.

 

" Jungkook..." Jimin moans, his hips moving sloppily, his belly coiled and ready to release.

 

" No...not..yet" Jungkook groans, and grips Jimin's hips,pushing him out for a few minutes, whining at the loss.

 

Jimin looks on in confusion, as Jungkook sits up, and pushes him onto his back. 

 

" Now,let me set the pace" Jungkook says with a grin. He positions himself, and eases onto Jimin's throbbing length.

 

" Fuck" Jimin groans gripping Jungkook's hips hard, leaving red bruises.

 

Placing a steadying hand on Jimin's sweat slick chest,Jungkook rolls his hips, bouncing up and down at a quick pace, chasing that high.

 

Jimin reaches for Jungkook's weeping length, and strokes in sync with Jungkook's bouncing.

 

 

Jungkook's toes curls in pleasure when Jimin grazes his sweet spot. His body getting steam rolled, overwhelmed by the intensity of it all, he comes with a loud cry that echoes throughout the apartment, shooting his load all over Jimin's hand and stomach, clenching tightly around the hard ridge inside him.

 

 

Jimin's eyes glaze over watching Jungkook's blissful expression. Jungkook clenches around him, sucking him in deep and he comes a few seconds after, releasing himself deep inside Jungkook. He then flips them around so he's on top and he fucks into Jungkook slowly, riding out the waves as it washes over them, exhausting them. 

 

 

After a few minutes,he falls to Jungkook's heavy breathing chest, withdrawing his softening member and his crown seed leaks out blissfully.

 

 

" You okay?" Jimin pants with a sweat sheened face, trying to catch his breath.

 

Jungkook smiles lazily, roaming his fingers through Jimin's soft, sweat slick hair.

 

" I'm fine...vanilla..." He says with a breathy chuckle.

 

Jimin flushes a deep red, smiling against Jungkook's skin.

 

" Here's a question though, what exactly was wrong the time you called me? You sounded so...far away at some points in the conversation" Jimin mumbles propping himself onto an elbow to gaze down at a red Jungkook.

 

Taking a deep breath,Jungkook meets Jimin's gaze.

 

" Well, to be honest, I was uhrm...pleasuring myself" he says sweetly.

 

A few tense moments later, Jimin bursts out laughing, his laugh surprisingly cute, echoing throughout the apartment too.

 

 

After everything, Jungkook couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by any of it, not the porn or the self pleasuring, or the whole embarrassing fiasco that got them here.

 

 

_______***________

 

Two weeks after the amazing design of fate.

 

Taehyung got to meet his porn(crush) icon and have drinks with a man he now knows as Hosoek and he just wouldn't shut up about it.

 

Jungkook had met the man who changed his sex life altogether And surprisngly, Taehyung hadn't lost the plot at being forgotten at the meet. So their friendship was safe too.

 

 

Life was good.

 

 

______***________

 

" Jeon Jungkook? Yes, Jeon Jungkook to my office please" the big boss announced.

 

Jungkook got up and with a confused glance at Taehyung, he goes inside.

 

" Ah, so, I've been re-evaluating your contract and according to Mr Park over here, you're very good at your job" the boss says.

 

Jungkook looks at Jimin who is lounging( that seems to be a habit) against the desk by the far wall.

 

Jimin winks at him.

It was probably all the sex in the copy room, desks, bathroom sink...okay any surface they found really.

 

 

He flushes red and clears his throat. 

" why thank you Mr Park, but what is this about?" He asks meeting the boss's gaze again.

 

" You're ready to take over the Job of senior supervisor, welcome to the big leagues" the boss says and holds out a hand to shake.

 

Jungkook returns the hand shake in a daze.

 

" Uhrm, thank you. But...?"

 

" Mr Park over here was your trainor is it not? He was training you for the job all these long months and did an excellent evaluation." the boss explains.

 

And it all fits.

 

The late nights....

 

The drives to pay visits to various businesses...

 

Taking such an interest in Jungkook's work performance and personal life...

 

 

It was all evaluation.

 

 

He tries to find Jimin, but walking out of the office, he gets congratulated by so many people.

 

" Congrats Jeon, sleep your way up the ladder?" Taehyung teased with a smirk.

 

" Screw you" he sneers, good naturedly and subtly scans for Jimin.

 

" No way bitch, you don't got the cock for it" Taehyung replies with a sweet smile and ambles off swaying his hips as he goes.

 

Sungyeol 'the fresh' saddles up to him and congratulates Jungkook as well.

 

" Thanks, hey did you see where Jimin went?" Jungkook asks with a smile.

 

" Ah, I think he went to the company underground parking lot" Sungyeol replies.

 

With a pat on Sungyeol's back, Jungkook goes off to the parking lot.

 

He scans the cars, and no sign of Jimin.

 

 

" Park Jimin you shit, what have you done" he mutters under his breath.

 

...

 

Later that evening, Jungkook couldn't get inside his apartment building quick enough.

 

He dumps his things in his apartment and goes for the very first time to Jimin's, just 3 doors down.

 

Three sharp raps later, the door opens to reveal a Jimin that looked apprehensive.

 

He knew exactly why Jungkook was here.

 

 

" When were you gonna tell me you were leaving Jimin?!" Jungkook asks walking in, jumping right to it.

 

" Calm down. I didn't tell you immediately because I got caught up and wanted to wait till my contract was over." Jimin explains tightening the robe around himself.

 

" Really? Was that after we had sex or during?! Cuz you sure as fuck weren't planning to say anything until I actually asked!" Jungkook yells exasperated. He paces Jimin's apartment furiously trying to absorb it all.

 

Jimin touches Jungkook's arm, and the latter turns around to face him with a sigh.

 

" I'm sorry Jungkook, I never meant to lie to you, or keep this a secret from you. I was just doing my job, and before you ask if a job were more important, its not like that. I had to evaluate you objectively, and I couldn't do that when my feelings were compromised, so I waited till I got news to even approach you outside of work and that's the honest truth Jungkook." Jimin says meeting Jungkook's gaze.

 

" We didn't even discern our...relationship yet and there you go thinking you couldn't trust me to be honest." Jungkook said pinning Jimin with a look, and he stepped out of Jimin's reach.

 

 

" Have you not heard a word I said? I said---"

 

" I know what you said. I just...I looked forward to working with you as more than just...someone I shag, but someone I admire a great deal. I WANTED to work under you, with you. But now you're being carted off to whatever branch" 

 

Every thing had been going so great, in his personal life and work life too, now with his promotion, it was all being ripped apart. Maybe, he was over reacting, but he just didn't think he could go in to work every day and not see Jimin. No matter if they live in the same building.

 

Jungkook just does not adapt well to change, especially now when he'd set his mind( and heart) on a life with Jimin.

 

 

A pregnant silence stretched for eons on end, and Jimin never uttered a word to what Jungkook had said.

 

It all seemed kind of ridiculous really.

 

" Jungkook, look at me" Jimin orders, biting his cheek trying not to laugh. 

 

Jungkook turns around, and the pout that is gracing his lips, is just too much for Jimin to handle.

 

" So you wanted to work under me?" Jimin questioned with a smirk and teasing eyes.

 

Jungkook's cheeks flush in realization and he rolls his eyes at Jimin.

 

" Don't you even try to turn this into sex, I refuse to. I'm just NOT in the mood for you" Jungkook says indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Backing away to a safe zone of some sort.

 

 

...

 

 

5 minutes later, Jungkook is tossed onto Jimin's bed, and he groans pulling Jimin to him frantically.

 

Their clothes laying in a discarded pile all over the room.

 

" So all those times you gave me heart failure with your hotness was because of work? " Jungkook pants in between moans, as Jimin bites into his skin.

 

" I promise its over now. I'm yours" Jimin breathes against Jungkook's inner thigh.

 

Jimin pulls back to retrieve the lube from his bedside drawer, and Jungkook gets onto his hands and knees all too willingly.

 

 

Jimin settles behind Jungkook, kissing the nape of his neck, and Jungkook tilts his head to the side, giving Jimin free reign to do as he wants.

 

" Are you working tomorrow?" Jimin asks coversationally.

 

Jungkook frowns in his lust filled haze at that question. " What? No. Why?!" He pants, fingers tightening in the sheets.

 

" Good, then we got all night" Jimin breathes against his skin, and he roughly grabs a handful of Jungkook's hair, pulling him flush against to his body.

 

 

Jungkook braces himself with a gasp, his eyes closing in anticipation of the painful sting, feeling Jimin's aching length slipping between his cheeks, turning his face to the side to meet Jimin's lips halfway in a sweet and cherishing kiss.

 

 

Good 'ole vanilla.

 

 

_____***_____

 

4 months after, Jimin left for the new branch. Jungkook was surprised to find it was just 2 hours away from his own work place.

In a moment of total irrationality and temporary insanity,Jungkook decides to drag Taehyung along ' to take Jimin some lunch'.

 

" Jungkook! I caaant deal with you right now. You're being worse than a stalker right now cus you're being a stalker boyfriend!" Taehyung whines rather sullenly from the passenger seat.

 

Jungkook doesn't even pay him mind as he watches Jimin's work place through binoculars.

 

" If he finds out about this, you're gonna get dumped" Taehyung warns, for the umpteenth time that day.

 

" Its just this once. I'm not doing anything, I just need to know that he's not..screwing his trainees here too" Jungkook explains anxiously.

 

Taehyung sighs heavily, and grabs Jungkook by the shoulder, making his dark haired friend face him.

 

" Okay, firstly, stop acting like a stalker nutt and secondly, Jimin would never do that to you. You might not have noticed how he looks at you, but I sure did, everyone did!. That look, my dear ignorant Jungkook, is not of a man who wants anyone else" Taehyung says in a voice more serious than normal.

 

 

Jungkook turns away flushing a deep red, with shining eyes.

 

" You think so Tae?" He sniffs unable to meet the eyes that seem to hold way too much wisdom for all Taehyung's idiocy.

 

" Would I lie to you Jeon? Just would I?!" Taehyung mutters affronted.

 

He'd lie, sure. Just not about something like this.

 

 

Jungkook laughs, shaking his head feeling much better and subconsciously, he gets steam rolled by the fact that he may have fallen for Park Jimin.

 

It wasn't just the sex anymore and it scared him a bit.

 

 

 

Later that night when Jungkook settles into bed after a draining day, he feels Jimin settle behind him, cuddling him close and he smiles.

 

" What's the time?" He whispers.

 

" Just after 1 am. I'm sorry I know its late, I just missed you" Jimin mumbles sleepily into the back of his neck.

 

Jungkook squeezes the hand around his waist then He turns to face Jimin, linking his arms around Jimin's neck. 

His fingers trace the lines of the new tattoo on Jimin's back, forming the letters to 'Jungkook' written in big roman letters.

 

Staring into Jimin's sleeping face with wide eyes, he realizes that maybe, just maybe he wasn't the only one that had fallen inlove.

 

 

From sneaky private sessions to loving cuddles...Jeon Jungkook's life really couldn't get better.

Here he thought he just wanted a sex life, and what he got instead he couldn't have imagined.

Now he had someone to come home to, and that someone couldn't wait to get home to him either.

 

 

All's well, it ends well.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> And so that come's to an end O_O. Omg, this was so long. I considered leaving out the some of the smut ,but well...that happened lol.


End file.
